


Loki Gets Sent To The Country

by dark_myst



Series: Goat Farmer!Thor [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Goat Farmer!Thor, M/M, Secret Agent Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_myst/pseuds/dark_myst
Summary: Secret agent Loki gets sent to the country to spy on some goat farmer."Loki wasn’t exactly used to country living as he had been raised in the city and most of his missions had taken him there as well. One thing he did know was that no one actually named their child Thor it had to be some code name."





	Loki Gets Sent To The Country

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry if you wanted more Hamilton fics, but my mom and I were talking about mythology and Marvel as you do and she reveled that Thor has a chariot drawn by goats and this spun off of that. Shout out to my Mom who betaed this fic (if she finds this, I know your username). Either way I hope you enjoy I several ideas for future fics, so it shouldn't stay a one shot series for too long (hopefully). Let me know what you think and if their are any errors we missed, sorry this note is so long.

Loki slammed the door to his car; he couldn’t believe that the Allfather sent him here to spy on some hick farmer. Loki was a little surprised that this house was ever available safe house. It was kind of in the middle of nowhere Minnesota, either way Loki’s mission took it off the books. Loki wasn’t entirely clear on the details as to why this was a mission that needed his specific skill set, it seemed more of a long term milk run. Maybe he’d find more mission parameters once he checked the envelope he’d been given before he left. He’d meant to read it on the plane but he ended up falling asleep. There had been a glitch and his seat had been upgraded to first class, not that he was going to complain about the upgrade. Loki was happy that his boss had sent his car ahead with instructions on how to claim it.

Loki was a little surprised at how nice the house was once he turned on the lights. There was real furniture and a coffee maker on the counter which Loki immediately went to. The house had already been stocked and Loki was surprised to find his favorite kind of coffee next to the machine, as well as his preferred kind of coffee creamer in the fridge. He’d have to figure out who arranged the grocery delivery and send them flowers. While the coffee was brewing he decided to explore the rest of the house. The only room that wasn’t furnished was the guest room but even that had a mattress which was a little surprising as Loki wasn’t sure that any agent would ever need it, at least not for a mission this far out in the middle of nowhere. 

Once Loki had his coffee he settled on the couch to find out the exact parameters of the mission. Which were a little underwhelming, his target was a local goat farmer who was supposedly a former member of Asgard Security and the Allfather wanted to be certain that he wasn’t selling company secrets. Based on the short bio that Loki read he doubted that the man would do that, who would sell state secrets for money and then use it to raise goats, Loki considered that possibility absurd. Either way this mission should be a cakewalk compared to his last mission, there shouldn’t even be a risk of getting shot. Loki knew his biggest concern and problem would be fitting into the small town lifestyle and getting close to the goat farmer, Thor. Loki wasn’t exactly used to country living as he had been raised in the city and most of his missions had taken him there as well. One thing he did know was that no one actually named their child Thor it had to be some code name. 

As he drank his coffee he started to wonder why this mission was assigned to him. He hadn’t requested it but the tone of the communications he received from the Allfather was urgent and seemed like he was the only one who could do the mission. Loki wasn’t concerned, at least not yet, this sometimes happened to agents after a long hard mission and his last one was that. His body was still recovering. Once Loki finished his drink he decided that there wasn’t anything else he could do that night and decided to turn in. 

After Loki showered and finished his nightly routine he was about to fall asleep when he heard a noise outside. He waited a few minutes until he heard it again, it sounded like someone was screaming and it was getting closer. Loki blamed his training when he found himself dressed, armed, and outside in under ten minutes. He heard it again and screaming seemed to be getting closer still, “Hello who is out there?” There was no response other than a scream, it sounded like it was right next to him. “Hello, I’m not going to hurt you I just want to know if I could be of assistance?” The bushes next to him rustled and Loki would forever be glad that none of his coworkers were here to see him jump but he wasn’t expecting an animal to come out of the bush screaming. It ran into his knee and almost knocked him down completely it was only his training that kept him from falling, as it was he still went down on one knee to assess the creature. Loki turned on the light on his phone, and realized the animal huddled next to him was a goat, an injured goat. 

Loki didn’t realize that goats could sound so human. He quickly realized that this could be his in with the target. This goat was probably one of his, now all Loki needed to do was keep the thing for the night and tend to the wound on its side. Loki didn’t have much practice with tending animal wounds but he had watched a few videos on the subject. Not many knew it but Loki had a well hidden soft spot for animals in need. Loki petted the animal as it made softer distressed noises, “Hey now, it will be okay. I’ll protect you. It’s going to be fine.” Loki spoke softly to the goat. It didn’t seem very old. He picked it up and the goat didn’t struggle at all. 

As Loki walked back to the house he thought about what he had on hand at the house. He decided that he could probably keep the animal in the mudroom for the night it wasn’t ideal but it would have to do. He was pretty sure he saw some old newspaper that could be used to line the floor. Loki was pretty sure they were kept in order to start the fireplace so they could be used for the goat. He’d look up what goats could eat and cross reference that with the contents of his fridge. 

Loki carried the goat under one arm as he laid newspaper down and got the necessary first aid supplies and hoped that his knowledge would be enough. Thankfully the goat appeared to be recently shorn so Loki didn’t think the area needed to be shaved. He quickly rinsed out the wound and when the animal didn’t mess with the area he decided to leave the wound to air dry, it didn’t appear to need stitches for which Loki was thankful. 

Loki decided that he’d give the goat some food and go to bed. Hopefully this room would be intact when he got up. At least that’s what Loki hoped would happen but as soon as Loki left to get some food for the animal, the goat immediately started screaming again. Loki sighed grabbed some lettuce out of the fridge as well as a couple of pillows and throws that looked relatively cheap. It wasn’t the worse place Loki had slept even in the last week but he still fell asleep rather quickly, only waking briefly when the goat curled up next to him. 

The next morning Loki woke to something licking his face, “Ugh that is disgusting.” Loki gave the goat a displeased look and the goat just wagged its tail. “You’re lucky you are cute.” Loki stood up and stretched. The goat really was cute mostly black with a little white on its face.

Loki decided that he could pick the goat up and carry it while he made coffee; he just hoped the creature didn’t defecate everywhere. Once he had his coffee in hand he decided to get the goat to the farmer next door. He figured that this could be his in with his target. When outside he put the goat on the ground and tied a rope he had found under the stairs around the goat as a lead. Not that it needed it, the goat stayed next to him bleating out happy sounding noises. 

After half an hour of walking, Loki arrived at his neighbor’s house. He still refused to believe that the guy’s name was Thor, and his name was Loki. His father never had been kind to him even when naming him. Loki sighed and the goat next to him licked his hand. “Yeah I know, he’s not here, I’m safe.” Loki said, mostly to himself. He reached up and knocked on the front door as the doorbell appeared to be broken. The door opened up and Loki was met with a long blond haired man who was built like a mountain. 

“Hello?” The man said as Loki said just stood there in shock, this man was beautiful. The goat decided it was time to break the tension and bleated out a happy sounding note. “Aw Syn, you have returned. Thank you for bringing her back to me.” The farmer bent down to Syn’s level and let her sniff his hand.

“It was no problem really, I just moved next door my name is Loki” Loki responded holding his hand out.

The guy reached up and shock his hand, “Loki nice to meet you, I’m Thor,” Loki stared at Thor in disbelief, there’s no way that’s his name. Thor just pet Syn then shouted as Syn bit him, “This little one never has warmed up me, she refuses to stay in the pen.” Thor stood back up, “Would you like to come in? I just finished making breakfast and I fear I have made too much, would like to join me?”

“No, I alre-” Loki’s stomach growled cutting him off. At Thor’s grin Loki started over, “That sounds lovely.” Loki smiled back and as Syn lead him into the house licking his hand, Loki thought this could be his in, but only time would tell. For now breakfast would have to do, he could use that as an opportunity to start a profile on Thor. Once he had sat down he learned Thor made delicious eggs and if Loki was reading Thor right he would probably be okay with Loki coming around for food again which would give him all the time he need to find out if Thor was a rogue agent.


End file.
